Seclusion in the South
by Anima Hunter
Summary: Christian arranges a suprise trip for Ana to celebrate Valentine's day. How will Ana react to being spoilt yet again? See what happens when Ana and Christian have a moment alone, deep in the forests of the South. ( Just a quick story to celebrate Valentine's day and the upcoming film. It gives us singles something to do on Valentine's day, right?) Different than my usual, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Seclusion in the South

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy_

" La foret...what?" I question Christian in disbelief.

"La forêt nue." Christian repeats with a remarkable French accent, which sends new vibrations through me. I meet his gaze, and I know that he's doing this on purpose. He surrenders a quick smile, and then gently brings my hand to his face.

" Steady, Miss Steele, we haven't even got on the plane yet." He murmurs in a low tone; the sound of his normal voice somehow being intensified by his use of his French.

" Christian, we've talked about this. I can't prance in and out of my office whenever I feel like it." I sigh in aspiration, knowing the same argument that will role itself out. I try to ignore the familiar ache of my body whilst Christian raises his eyebrows in amusement at both my word choice and my struggle against his tempting, and I realise this argument stands on a thin layer of ice which could both easily break or hold. I take in a deep breath.

" You're the boss,and it's apparently fine for you to leave whenever _you_ want. But I'd like to not piss Jack off anymore, If I can help it." I continue, as my inner Goddess raises her spear in preparation for battle, her ice skates tied tightly on. A small smirk spreads across his face, one of which I'm starting to get too used to seeing.

" Sorted." Christian says simply, his mood suddenly turning at a ninety degree angle.

"Seeing as I'm your boss's boss's boss's boss, I was able to pull a few strings on your behalf." He continues to smoothly say, whilst his Grey eyes analyse my face to prepare for my next reaction. At his words I feel the spear dig into my temples, the ice cracking under our feet, and irritation takes over my once tranquil state.

" You know how I feel about you intervening with my work, Christian. " I reply through clenched teeth. I can see a spark of concern in Christian's eyes, but his grin remains stuck on his face. Then I realise: There's something odd about his behaviour. _What is he planning?_ I try to seek out an answer through looking at the details of his facial expression, but am met with nothing but iced, creaseless perfection. I sigh and cross my arms, waiting for his next step on the now delicate ice. Instead, he lightly pulls my arms apart and gingerly wraps them around his neck. His face is suddenly very close to mine, and I feel the heat of his breath on my face. His familiar scent resurrects the intensity in the dark corners of my body, filling them with his light. I feel the snow fortress around my heart begin to melt, as every second between us sends boiling sparks launching off in the different directions that surround us.

" It's a trip for Valentines day. Did you honestly think I would let you spend that day with Jack?" He asks in a tone that would seem too serious if said by anybody other than Christian. Icicles quickly grow within his pupils, and then their cold glare target directly at me.

" Unless you _want_ to spend Valentines day with him." Christian suggestively growls. I suddenly realise how low our voices had gotten in the intimacy of our embrace; the pounding of my heart echoing through my ears.

" No, of course not. I just-" My words evaporate from my mind as Christian's warm mouth unexpectedly collides with mine. The intimacy between us finally erupts into a million flames; burning our tongues whilst moulding our lips into one. Our ice rink has now transformed into a sea of desire, and I begin to endure the familiar feeling of being dragged deeper and deeper. I feel his hands glide to the back of my neck, locking themselves in the roots of my hair. He gently tugs at it, releasing bursts of pleasure from a part of me that has been desperately trying to escape out. As quickly as it had begun, Christian abruptly pulls away. I'm left panting as my inner Goddess has left nothing but her spear and an absence card on the floor saying " _Gone for Lunch!" _

" Then that settles it. You're my Valentine." Christian states, though his eyes remain blazing and starring into my own. My mind struggles to resurface itself from our encounter, as the strong tide of my body aches to pull him back to me. Christian speaks in my absence of words.

" I have a wood cabin in the South of France. It's a thirty minute drive from the neighbouring town ." He speaks, and I sense that Christian's business-man attitude is back. I finally break through the thick water, my heart inhaling some well-needed oxygen. I ponder the idea of going to France.

" Are there any more homes of yours I should know about?" I question him. I feel the atmosphere sharply change again as Christian evolves his shade once more.

" I've only owned the cabin for a few weeks." Christian admits, and my heart itself melts at his child-like naivety. My brain suddenly clicks at what he has said.

" You bought it, because of me, didn't you?" I realise, my voice numb with shock. Christian's posture remains firm, but I see the discomfort looming in the background of his eyes.

" You said you've always wanted to go to France. This is my Valentine's present to you." Christian says whilst the nerves in my body struggle to react. A mixture of guilt and excitement swirl in the depths of my body, as I watch Christian analyse my reaction once again.

" Christian-" I begin to protest, but his hand smoothly moves to my mouth as he sighs in disappointment.

" Can you please accept this gift from me without a fight?"Christian asks with such sincerity I pause.

"Ana, money isn't an issue. Sawyer has packed our bags, and he's outside waiting to take us to the airport." His strict tone is back again, and I know I have no argument left to defend myself with. I wonder how Christian managed to do all this without me noticing. Did he arrange this whilst at work, or when I was asleep? He takes my hand and gently pulls me towards him. He places a delicate kiss on my forehead and then holds my head between his hands. I treasure the thought of being alone with him, away from any civilisation.

" We're going to France...right now?" I ask, my voice sounding numb of any clarity. Christian slowly nods and then strokes his thumb gently against my left cheek.

" La forêt nue...it's a very quiet place. Private." He mentions. I hear a familiar tone leek into his voice, and my body reacts to it automatically.

" What does that name translate to?" I ask him. He replies with a dark chuckle that invites all the senses in my body to tingle with anticipation. Christian begins to walk us to the car, and after a long he pause replies to my question:

" You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

Seclusion in the South

I bask in the silence of the forest, enjoying the unfamiliar sound of pure silence. Christian had informed me on the flight that this Cabin was in a remote part of France and quite far from the neighbouring towns...but I feel like I'm standing on a completely different planet. The area around me is nothing but trees that range from all different sizes; bushes and wild flowers sprawled in all directions. And the cabin itself, although man made, seemed to fit in perfectly with these paradisal surroundings. It was like something from a fairy tale. The cabin was made from dark wooden logs, with a roofed porch and small windows. There was also a large chimney frame that spouted from the roof, though the house itself all seemed rather small next to such tall trees.

" Do you like it?" Christian's voice gently sounds from behind me. I can hear the calmness in his voice, and I know he feels as at peace as I do.

" It's wonderful, Christian. Thank you." I confess, as I feel the warmth of his body radiate onto my back. He takes a slow step towards me as if a curious animal. I then feel him place one slow, luxurious kiss on the top of my bare shoulder. Christian's lips leave my skin, and then soon retreat to a spot near the base of my neck. I feel my breathing hitch as the gorgeous surroundings and Christian's seduction embrace me.

"Ana..." Christian murmurs against my neck, slowly travelling upwards. The kisses become more rapid, more frequent, and Christian's arms wrap around me from behind. He indulges into my neck, as if every second away causes him immense pain. The atmosphere drops below sea level, as I feel the familiar change in Christian's shade of mood; the one that I know best.

" Inside. Now." He orders, grabbing my hand and walking me towards the porch of the Cabin. For a split second I worry about leaving the car unlocked, but I remember that we are completely alone here. Christian begins to unlock the door, and as I watch him I feel every part of my body training and pushing itself to its limits. At sudden speed, Christian turns around. The next instant he locks his mouth hungrily onto mine, pushing his body against me and forcing me to collide with the Cabin's wall. His dominant arms pin me from either side, trapping me between him and the wooden logs. I feel the empty presence of the forest; the feeling of us being completely isolated with one another. I knot my fingers through his hair and deepen our kiss, more hunger, more need to grasp every inch of his body to me. As I trail my tongue slowly along his bottom lip, Christian responds with the sound of lust beginning to unwind.

" Fuck, Ana, look at me." He growls, grabbing my chin roughly with his hand. He sharply tilts my face upwards, and our eyes meet each other with the same burning desire. My strength collapses as I again lock our lips whilst attacking the buttons of his shirt. Christian grasps my wrists and pins them to the wall above my head. My eyes adsorb the look of him standing so close, panting for breath, eyes full of raw wanting and his short partly open, revealing the delicate features of his chest.

" Look. At .Me." He demands between breathes. I stand waiting, yearning for him to come closer. I look into the Grey eyes I know so well, seeing that time has no meaning there. It's just us. We both slow our breathing slightly, and Christian releases my wrists. He looks at me, and for a moment his eyes soften. My heart drops as I ache to know why. I try to move away from the wall, but Christian's body keeps me firmly in place. His eyes burn with an unfamiliar flame and I feel myself lose any sense of control in that one second.

" When we go inside, I am going to fuck you. "Christian growls, using one of his hands to reach for the door handle and turn it. I hear the click of the lock, and we are soon both engulfed by the scorching temptation of the Cabin's interior.


	3. Chapter 3

Seclusion in the South

I watch the flames of the burning logs on the fire dance, as my system readjusts itself. Christian pulls a burgundy blanket off of the coach and drapes it over our bodies, that are curled up on the floor at the welcoming feet of the fire. The rest of the Cabin is lost in darkness, whilst our little area of floor is enlightened by the warm light donated by the flames. As my mind greedily basks in the memories of the day, I stumble upon something that had been bothering me.

" What happened earlier?" I ask Christian, my voice sounding more tiered than I felt. I feel Christian wrap himself tighter around me, his heat intoxicating me.

" Was it honestly so bad that you don't remember?" Christian says, pretending to sound offended.

" No, not _that_. Before that. You looked at me strangely." I explain, and I instantly feel Christian's body tense up around me. It remains silent for a long time, and I expect him not to answer.

" I realised something." Christian's says, his voice husky. I wait anxiously for him to tell me, knowing that whatever it is must be bothering him too.

" Ana, you..." He pauses, as if struggling to choose the right words to say. My heart tightens.

" You make me different. Better." He admits, and the tint of fear is clear in his voice. I try to turn over to face him, but Christian holds me in place.

"Better?" I question, trying to figure out what he means. What was wrong before? I feel his discomfort and sense the conversation slipping away.

" I've never brought a girl here, Ana. When I saw you standing there, I realised that I never _want_ to bring another girl here. Just you." His sudden honesty steals the air from my lungs. _Just you_. what does that mean? I stay in shocked silence, playing the words over and over in my head, trying to work out what he had meant. We both lay in silence, and I eventually feel his muscles relax.

" I wish I knew what you were thinking." Christian says after a long period of time. I hear the warning in his voice telling me that he doesn't want to talk about what had just happened. I realise that I have lost any chance to ask into it, and decide to leave it for when Christian is in the right mood to talk.

" I'm still wondering what _La forêt nue_ means." I lie in the attempts to distract Christian from his worrying. I can feel his smile in the darkness.

" It translates to _The Naked Forest_." Christian says, and I smile at the irony.

" That's certainly appropriate right now." I smile, whilst placing my hand on Christian's bare chest.

" Indeed it is, Miss Steele." He purrs in reply. I risk slowly moving and feel Christian tense in response. I gently turn myself and then lay down so I am lying across his chest. His body relaxes again and I know he's okay with this. Christian then wraps the blanket warmly over us, and I tuck my head comfortably under his chin. H begins to gently runs his fingers through my hair, comforting both of us, whilst we lay drifting into a warm, sweet sleep.

"Happy Valentines day." Christian mumbles from the darkness of the room. I smile at his words.

" You too, Christian." I hazily reply whilst slipping out of my final seconds of delightful conciousness.


End file.
